Latex
by yageni
Summary: Él lo sabía mejor que nadie, los riesgos que corría, todo lo que aquello implicaba, pero aun así lo hacía. Se arriesgaba, y mucho. Y tal vez por eso mismo, todo tenía más emoción así. Shonen Ai


Latex

Él lo sabía mejor que nadie, los riesgos que corría, todo lo que aquello implicaba, pero aun así lo hacía. Se arriesgaba, y mucho. Y tal vez por eso mismo, todo tenía más emoción así.

Se podía decir que era como jugar a la ruleta rusa. Quizás aún más peligroso que eso.

Pero no podía controlarse, porque durante ese rato encontraba por unos breves minutos esa paz que sentía le había sido arrebatada... y no había nada que anhelara más recuperar. Aun cuando lo sabía imposible, supuso que era parte de la estupidez de las personas, intentar alcanzar lo inalcanzable. Y este peligroso pasatiempo era un mero sustituto, un burdo intento de placebo. Al final era más peligroso el remedio que la enfermedad.

Una persona diferente cada noche, a veces incluso alguna enfermera o camillero en el trabajo.

Jugando al borde precipicio, un juego muy peligroso.

Tenía una clara noción de los riesgos, pero aquello era más fuerte que él. ¿Cuánto tiempo podía pasar abstinente de su droga? Un día, a lo sumo dos. Pero si llegaba a la noche completamente solo, anhelaba el contacto de otro cuerpo contra el suyo. Un cálido aliento chocando contra su piel. La deliciosa humedad de la boca, lamer dígitos, pezones, nalgas. La transpiración, el olor característico del encuentro, el tacto del otro y su calor.

A veces sentía ganas de saborear una u otra cosa. Femenino algunos días, masculino otros, quizás ambos. Hacerlo de manera salvaje y brutal, suave y cariñoso, lento o muy rápido. Era su escape, su manera de evadirse. De evitar afrontar el hecho de que su vida estaba vacía sin ella, de que su pequeño le necesitaba. No quería pensar en nada de eso. Quería borrarlo de su mente a fuerza de perderse en el cuerpo de otros y otras. Y no cuidarse era parte del encanto. La cereza de ese delicioso postre que era la autodestrucción. Porque era eso lo que buscaba.

Y al salir por las noches, cual sommelier o experimentado cazador, elegía por el género, la edad, la apariencia... Les seducía, les atrapaba abordándoles con descaro, con sus cabellos plateados y sus ojos negros. Para después perderse con ímpetu en la noche tomando de la mano a su amante de turno, rumbo a su casa o a donde fuese, a hundirse en la euforia del sexo.

Después del desahogo volvía la desidia, la tristeza, la horrible frustración. De nuevo al casillero uno.

Lo peor era que no podía contárselo a nadie. No a su padre, mucho menos a su niño. Y notó que las cosas empezaron a salírsele de control cuando una mañana de domingo, su hijo pequeño le contó a él y a su abuelo del extraño sueño que había tenido, la figura de una persona que él no conocía, recortándose a contra luz, en el dintel de la puerta y una disculpa susurrada indicando que se había equivocado de habitación.

Por eso no pudo decirle nada a su padre, ni reprocharle, ni mucho menos detenerle cuando este se llevó a Uryuu a entrenar. Por eso mismo se sintió aún más miserable. No sólo no había podido salvar a su esposa, ahora además ponía en riesgo la salud y el bienestar de su hijo.

Ishida Ryuuken, por detrás de la máscara que usaba frente a los que le conocían, se sentía inútil, cansado y devastado. Al borde del agotamiento.

Cuando esa noche se encontró con Isshin en el bar, se sintió dos veces más irritado que en cualquier otra ocasión, pero también, podía sentir como esa paz volvía a su alma, primero al discutir con él, conversar más tarde, para después terminar borracho y silencioso colgado de sus hombros. Taciturno, ¿considerando quizás sobre su vida?

Se había negado rotundamente al principio, pero para evitar hacer una escena terminó cediendo. Paso su brazo por el cuello de Kurosaki con reticencia, solo para que este pudiera ayudarle a caminar se dijo a sí mismo.

No tenía idea de en qué estaba pensando cuando bebió tanto, tampoco cuando le invitó a pasar, ¿o sí lo sabía?

Era hora de volver de entre los muertos. Regresar a los vivos.

Y cuando su viejo amigo, ahora amante, le preguntó entre besos si tenía látex, él cerró los ojos y sonriendo muy levemente, le dijo que sí.


End file.
